


we're okay

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, spoilers for 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: He made a promise, after all, that he'd always have Eddie's back.





	we're okay

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive been thinking about writing this since the first promos for 2x14 and im Big Mad we didnt get any buddie hugs in last nights episode. but have no fear @ anyone Else who wanted a buddie hug. i am here to fix Everything  
> as usual, find me on tumblr @diazbuckley for more softness on main

To say that Buck was worried the moment he saw Eddie climbing up the drain pipe would be a humongous understatement. His knees were weak and he felt like he was going to puke just watching Eddie make his way into the burning house. Buck wanted nothing more than to rush into that building himself and stay by Eddie's side—he made a promise, after all, that he'd always have Eddie's back. But he knows deep down that if he attempted something like that, Bobby would yell at him and keep him from going anywhere. So, he stands in front of that house, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend to make it out of there.

When the roof of the house collapses, Buck feels his stomach drop with it. He can't help but think the worst as he watches the building with wide eyes, searching for any signs of any life inside the house. He frantically blinks back tears when he doesn't see anything, forcing himself to try and breathe even when he crawls underneath one of the trucks as a huge gush of water is poured over the house and the street in front of it.

When Buck stands next, he watches the doorway of the house with bated breath, hoping and praying to whatever God there is that Eddie will be walking out of that door soon. There must be  _someone_ listening, because before he knows it, there his boyfriend is, carrying the kid that had been trapped in the house when it caught fire. He rushes forward to help out, somehow managing to stay calm and focused through it all.

The moment Buck's sure the kid is alright and taken care of, he rushes over to Eddie, pulls him into his arms tightly. "I was so scared," he whispers into Eddie's ear, knees shaking a little now that he doesn't have anything to focus on beyond his boyfriend's arms coming around his waist. Before he knows it, they're giving out entirely and him and Eddie are now kneeling on the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry," Eddie murmurs, and Buck feels a wave of relief wash over him when he feels Eddie's hand in the back of his hair, holding him close.

"I was so scared, babe. I thought... I thought you were..." Buck can't bring himself to finish that thought. He doesn't want to think about how convinced he was that Eddie was gone.

"I know. I thought I was, too. But it's okay. I'm okay, honey. I'm okay," Eddie says pulling away from the tight hug just a little. He moves both of his hands to gently frame Buck's face, and the feeling of Eddie holding him so carefully helps ground Buck.

"You're okay," Buck responds, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I'm okay," Eddie repeats, nodding a little despite the tears that are in his own eyes.

" _We're_ okay," Buck says, moving his hands to hold Eddie's face.

"We are," Eddie replies. "We're okay." He leans forward and presses a brief kiss to Buck's lips.

The kiss isn't quite enough for Buck to feel satiated, so Buck leans back in, holds Eddie against him. He doesn't have the energy to hold back his tears anymore, so he lets them fall down his face. He's perfectly content to hold and be held by Eddie and to cry against his mouth a little. After a long while, he pulls away, resting his forehead against Eddie's. "You're an asshole, just so you know."

Eddie lets out a low chuckle, and  _oh_. Buck could listen to that sound all day. "What makes you say that?"

"You did something stupid and reckless. Something  _I_ would do," Buck replies, brushing his nose against Eddie's. " _I'm_ supposed to be the reckless one on this relationship. I'm supposed to be the one who gets hurt from doing stupid stuff. You're supposed to be the one who  _keeps me_ from doing stupid stuff."

"Sorry," Eddie murmurs through another low chuckle. "It won't happen again, baby, I promise."

The pet name sends a flurry of butterflies into Buck's stomach. He's sure that, no matter how long they're together, hearing Eddie call him such sweet names in such a gentle voice will never fail to make him feel like he's in heaven. "It better not. I don't wanna feel that scared ever again."

"Well, now you know how  _I_ feel whenever  _you_ do reckless stuff," Eddie replies.

Buck can't help but laugh at that. He's so endlessly glad to still be able to be teased by Eddie. "I guess I'll cut back on the stupid stuff now that I know how terrible it makes you feel."

"Thank you," Eddie murmurs through a light laugh, pulling Buck closer to gently kiss him again and again and again. "I love you."

Well. Doesn't that just leave Buck's heart exploding in his chest. A wide grin spreads across his face. "I love you, too," he whispers, and he's almost surprised at how easily the words came to him. Actually, he's not really all that surprised. Those exact words are always on his mind whenever he's with Eddie, now that he thinks about it. "I love you so, so, so much."

"I love you so, so, so much, too," Eddie says, one hand trailing down to rest on Buck's back.

"God, you're okay. You're okay and you're here," Buck mumbles, mostly to himself as he brings his arms to wrap around Eddie's shoulders, burying his face in Eddie's neck.

"I'm okay and I'm here," Eddie confirms, running his hand gently up and down Buck's back. "I'm not going anywhere,  _mi amor_. I promise. I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

Buck burrows a little deeper into Eddie's lap and lets himself breathe in Eddie's scent. He knows, with every part of his heart, that Eddie  _means_ it. He knows that everything will be just fine as long as he's got Eddie.


End file.
